No Ordinary Love
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Yuuri decides to whisper a song into Wolfram's ear as they dance because he knows he's not good with words.


**_Sayo: _**I disclaim ownership of **_Kyou Kara Maou, _**and of "No Ordinary Love", a song that was popularized by Jennifer Love Hewitt.

Also, I'm taking a break from writing "**New World**", but please feel free to send me e-mails or to leave reviews so I can improve my work.

I am deeply grateful to everyone who's stopped by to read my stories, especially to **yuuram** for his suggestion for a happy ending for this one-shot.

-bows deeply-

Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**No Ordinary Love**

Yuuri smiled as the music he'd asked to be played for his first dance with Wolfram as his consort wafted through the air. The whole kingdom was present so he'd wanted them to see just how in love he was with the man he'd married, but the plan was to make this special for Wolfram as well.

Yuuri held his bridegroom closer so that they were dancing cheek to cheek. Yuuri decided he'd whisper a song into Wolfram's ear because he knew he wasn't good with words.

Wolfram smiled at the closeness and nuzzled his forehead against the side of Yuuri's neck.

From the band stand, the conductor of the sixty-five piece orchestra nodded at his sovereign, and Yuuri took this as his cue to start singing softly into Wolfram's ear.

_This could have been just another day,_

_But instead we're standing here_

At that moment Yuuri recalled how he'd been sucked into Shin Makoku, and how his life took a three-sixty turn when he was crowned king. Since then he'd been paid every honor possible, but he thought nothing of praise, fame, and fortune. It was only this person he now held in his arms he considered to be Shin Makoku's greatest gift to him – his spouse.

_No need for words _

_It's all been said in the way you hold me near_

Yuuri almost chuckled at the lyrics – Wolfram ALWAYS had something to say. Still, the next lines would ring true:

_I was alone on this journey._

_You came along to comfort me._

_Everything I want in life is right here._

And it was a fact. Yuuri's life, Yuuri's purpose for living was in this world, pressed flush against him. He could feel Wolfram's tears wetting his shoulder, and he stroked Wolfram's cheek to wipe away the tears he could reach.

'_Cause this is not your ordinary, no ordinary love;_

_I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love._

_This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love._

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_And everything's right again, from your extraordinary love._

When Yuuri was first informed about his engagement to Wolfram which had resulted from his having slapped the blond-haired nobleman, Yuuri had been flabbergasted: back on Earth, love between two men was frowned upon. But as days flowed into weeks which turned into months and then into years, he'd realized that what he and Wolfram shared transcended even his prejudices. Truth be told, his prejudices got flushed down the toilet like he himself was that very first day.

Yuuri was surprised when he felt the lips against his neck move softly. At first he thought that Wolfram was just kissing him, but he heard Wolfram's voice. He was singing too. _He knows this song too? _Yuuri thought, utterly astonished that right then Yuuri could not even muster the presence of mind to ask how that was as Wolfram had looked him in the eyes as he sang the next part to him, the blond knight practically pouring out his heart for his raven-haired lord:

_I get so weak when you look at me – _

_I get lost inside your eyes_

_Sometimes I think it's so hard to believe,_

_But you're here before my very eyes!_

_You brought joy to my world --_

Yuuri smiled at the heart-wrung confession and answered Wolfram in song:

_Set me so free!_

Wolfram gently took both of Yuuri's hands from around his waist, brought those in between them and sang,

_I want you to understand_

_You're every breath that I breathe!_

Yuuri had kissed him then, but Wolfram broke free of his husband to continue the song, as well as to go on with his confession which fit squarely in the lyrics.

_From the very first time that we kissed_

_I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all_

Yuuri put a finger to Wolfram's lips so he himself could swear his fidelity in song.

_From this day on remember this,_

_That you're the only one that I adore –_

Wolfram was definitely sobbing now, but he tried to keep his voice steady, even as he wept about the difference between his and Yuuri's life spans. Wolfram, being a full-blooded Mazoku, would surely outlive Yuuri, who was only half.

_Can't we make this last forever?_

_Can this be a dream? 'Cause it feels so good to me!_

Yuuri kissed him again then, and Wolfram had allowed their kiss to linger because there was the interlude, and because he wanted to find comfort in Yuuri's love as he worried about what he hoped would be a very distant future.

Yuuri then understood why Wolfram was crying the way he himself was. Wolfram was worried about being left behind. Somehow though, as Yuuri kissed his bridegroom, he felt that everything would be alright somehow. When they broke for air, he was able to give Wolfram a smile so reassuring that the blond knight had ceased to sob and had smiled back instead.

Yuuri took it upon himself to comfort Wolfram, and put a lot of conviction in the words he sang:

'_Cause this is not your ordinary, no ordinary love;_

_I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love._

_This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love._

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_And everything's right again, from your extraordinary love._

Yuuri even repeated the words, even though the look on Wolfram's face assured him of his absolute faith in him.

'_Cause this is not your ordinary, no ordinary love;_

_I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love._

_This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love._

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_And everything's right again, from your extraordinary love._

Yuuri once again held Wolfram tightly to himself and whispered, "I may be king, Wolfram, but you rule me,"

Wolfram started crying again and held Yuuri tighter. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, and at last asked the question he'd almost forgotten: "How did you know this song too? It's not of this world,"

Wolfram pouted, bit his lip, and then replied sheepishly, "I steal your iPod in the evenings when you're asleep," an answer that made Yuuri, and then Wolfram himself burst into giggles and then into unabashed laughter.

Around them though, the dancing had stopped and the guests had been reduced to wailing, especially Celi, who looked on happily if a little enviously, but rejoicing because her baby had at last found love. And then she remembered. There was "the announcement". So she nudged Ken Murata, the Great Sage of Shin Makoku, who took his cue and gathered everyone around to attention.

"I am deeply sorry to disturb today's celebration, but I have a present for the newly-wedded couple in the form of an announcement," Murata began.

Everybody started chattering wildly but they were all instantly silenced by Gwendal clearing his throat rather loudly, a move that earned him a thoroughly disapproving glare from Gunter with whom he had been dancing. Gwendal relented at once, and did not make a move even as Annisina coughed "Wimp!" as she glided by in Yozak's arms.

Yuuri sweat-dropped at having turned towards Annisina. Apparently Wolfram had called him "wimp" so much that the mere mention of the word draws Yuuri's attention. Wolfram giggled as a result, comprehending now the twisted grimace on his new husband's face.

Murata continued. "I'm sure many of you have concerns about the probability of Wolfram outliving His Majesty,"

Everyone in the Royal Ballroom was silent, except for Wolfram who drew his sword and was about to attack the Sage for having ruined their wedding. Yuuri held Wolfram back with a sure hand though, and he looked Wolfram straight in the eye when he gently asked his consort to let Murata continue. Wolfram conceded, but held on to his sword just in case.

"Well," Murata continued, "you will be happy to know that after all the begging, groveling, coaxing, and cajoling I did on the new Royal Couple's behalf, Shinou is granting me this one favor,"

Every single person in the room held their breath.

"Shinou has granted Yuuri the life span of a full-blooded Mazoku,"

The crowd cheered, but among them, Yuuri and Wolfram were the happiest as they shared yet another kiss that expressed every emotion they had at that moment – insurmountable relief, unabated joy, and above all, everlasting love.


End file.
